Upside Down
by besonicillbetails
Summary: A friend comes to Mike and Tony with a request. completely blindsided by it but still willing to help, they agree. What happens when they may have bitten off more than they can chew and PTV's world is suddenly turned upside down? (This is a sequel to my story Baby Steps)
1. Cooties

I sat on the couch staring into a pair of bright blue eyes. They were surrounded by thick, dark lashes, pale white skin, and curly, dark, black hair. A light scattering of freckles decorated rosy cheeks that complimented light, pink lips. In short, she was absolutely gorgeous.

I could hear Vic and Jaime in the kitchen and Tony sighing frustratedly in the background. Apparently no one was returning his calls. The little girl in front of me, continued to gaze at me, but not my eyes. (She couldn't be older than four of five.) Her eyes were bright with wonder and innocence and it didn't take me very long to realize that she was staring at my tattoos.

"Do you want to touch them?" I asked calmly as I noticed her hand moving towards mine. She looked up at my face and nodded shyly. I moved so that she could reach me and she gently ran her hands over my forearm, a smile crossing her face as she did. She stood and moved closer so that she could reach my upper arm and shoulder then stopped when she got to my neck. She smiled again and began giggling. I felt a rush of feelings hit my stomach. She was just so adorable.

"I can't reach Bree." Tony walked back into the room and sat down on the couch opposite from me.

"So what are we going to do?" Vic asked as he and Jaime joined us in the living room.

"Keep her. There isn't much else that we can do at this point." Jaime knelt down next to the girl, who promptly hid behind my arm a little. "What's your name sweetheart?"

"Tawny." She replied meekly.

"I'm Jaime, this is Mike, my boyfriend Vic, and Mike's boyfriend Tony, who I think you know already." Jaime pointed to each of us as he told her our names.

"Boyfriend?" She moved out from behind my arm. "Like mommy's boyfriend?"

"Yeah, like your mom's boyfriend." I explained as I tried to contain my chuckle. She gaped up at me.

"Do you kiss Uncle Tony?" I heard Vic choke on his laughter, Jaime turned away from me, trying not to die, and Tony turned beet red. I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Yes I do." She made a weird face.

"But he had cooties." She turned to Tony. "You have cooties!" We all started laughing at Tony's flustered expression. This child was pure golden comedy.

"I do not have cooties." Tony argued.

"Yes you do!" She mocked.

"Tone, I doubt you're going to win this. She is a girl, remember that." Vic chuckled again. "So Miss Tawny, did you have anything that you brought with you?" I hadn't even thought about that. Now that I think about it, she didn't have anything with her.

"No, mommy's boyfriend has my stuff." She climbed up next to me on the couch, crawling under my arm. "He told mommy that she couldn't take anything on her trip." I glanced up at Tony who was currently face palming himself. I saw Vic's eyes move towards mine. One silent, second long conversation later and he was nodding.

"Well Jaime and I were going to go to the store; would you like to come with us?" She nodded eagerly and jumped from the couch. She promptly grabbed Jaime's hand, looking up at him then to Vic.

"I'm ready Uncle Vic!" She announced. Vic just laughed again.

"Alright then, let's go." He stood up and pulled his keys from his pocket.

"Make sure you get her a booster!" Tony called out before they shut the door. After the door was closed, he moved over and plopped next to me on the couch and leaned against me.

"What did I get us into?" He covered his face with his hands. I rubbed his arm soothingly.

"Relax babe. I know you were just trying to help a friend who was in serious need. We'll figure this out alright? I promise." I wrapped my arms around him loosely.

"Thanks Mike." He tilted his head up to face me and I kissed his forehead.

"Of course love. Now come on, we need to go get the guest room ready for her." He groaned and stood up, offering his hand to help me to my feet. We headed upstairs to go convert our game room back into a proper bedroom again. It was a short lived additive anyway.

By the time we were finished moving everything around, Vic had sent a text saying that they were heading back. He made sure to emphasize that they got a booster seat before Tony went into mama bear mode. He had his doubts, but I was sure that with his nature, we would do just fine with her.

"I just wasn't expecting to all of a sudden become a parent." He explained as he tucked in his side of her bed.

"Neither was I babe." I chuckled, tossing a couple pillows at the top of her bed.

"What if she doesn't like me?" He popped his head up above the mattress as he leaned over to grab something.

"Tony, she's going to love you."

"I don't know Mike. I think she's enthralled by you." He stated flatly.

"Jealous?"

"Of a five year old girl? Of course not, don't be ridiculous." I could see the red that was tinting his ears.

"You're a terrible liar, Tony." He threw a pillow at me. I was about to retaliate when I heard the door open and close. "Come on." I walked over and took his hand in mine and dragged him downstairs.

"Uncle Mike!" Tawny yelled as I came into view. "Look what I got!"

"What did you get Tawny?" Tony and I took a seat on the couch as Jaime and Tony set down the bags.

Tawny proceeded to give us a full fashion show of her new clothes. Jaime and Vic had gotten her a blue, a light green, and a red dress, four pairs of pants, two pairs of shorts, a polka dot skirt with leggings, new socks, some undies, a pair of pajamas, and seven shirts. They also got her some sandals and two new pairs of Vans. So with the pants and shirt she had now, she was pretty set as far as clothes went. Her fashion show ended with a huge yawn and sleepy eyes.

"I think it's bedtime, sweetie." Jaime stood and picked her up with ease, grabbing her PJs from the couch. She rubbed her eyes and held on to Jaime as he ascended the stairs. I couldn't help but smile as they went.

"She was so cute at the store." Vic began. "She was trying to pick out clothes for Jaime and I and insisting that she didn't need anything."

"She seems like a really good kid." I added.

"Yeah, hopefully she's not like her mom." Tony mumbled. I wasn't sure exactly what he meant, but with what had happened already, I wasn't going to push the matter.

"Alright, well I'm going to go to bed. That little ball of energy wore me out." Vic stood and headed up the stairs.

"We should go get some sleep too." I gave Tony a kiss and pulled him up with me. He made some noise in protest but followed me anyway. We got to our room, changed into shorts and crawled into bed. Tony snuggled up close to me, falling asleep quickly. (This must be taking its toll on his emotions.) I fell asleep not long after him.

It was a few hours later when I was awakened by a noise outside in the hallway. Groggily, I sat up, trying not to wake Tony and went to see what the noise was. Tawny was standing in the bathroom, shaking slightly. I walked over towards her.

"Tawny, is everything okay?" I knelt down next to her. She had been crying.

"I-I had a b-bad dream." She sniffled. I reached over and stroked her head.

"Shh, you're okay now. Want to come and sleep with me and Uncle Tony?" She nodded, wiping at her eyes. I took her hand in mine and walked back into my room. Tony was sitting up, yawning as we walked in.

"Aw, what happened?" He questioned as he noticed Tawny standing next to me. Instead of answering, she crawled up onto our bed and clung to Tony. He looked up at me, slightly confused. I mouthed the words bad dream and he made an "ah" face and nodded, rubbing her back gently. I got back into bed and we all lay down. Tawny was pretty content stuck to Tony's side so I just moved my arm so that it was over both of them. My last though before falling asleep was that I could get use to this feeling.

**A/N: So a lot of you were correct about it being a child. I made it pretty obvious, however, you still have no idea what I'm going to do from here on out. So, that being said, strap in and enjoy the ride.**


	2. Music Lesson 1

When I woke the next morning, Tawny wasn't there. I sat up quickly, looking around the room, but she wasn't in the room at all. That's when I noticed that Tony was also gone. I took a deep breath and calmed my rapidly beating heart. Stretching, I got out of bed, pulled on the closest shirt, one of Tony's, and went downstairs.

Tawny was sitting at the coffee table, a bowl of cereal in front of her, and what looked like the Price Is Right on the TV. Was it already that late in the morning? And was she really watching a game show instead of cartoons? Tony was in the kitchen with Vic making breakfast.

"Good morning Mike." Vic greeted as I walked in, turning and waving a spatula.

"Morning." I walked over and kissed Tony's cheek. "Why didn't you wake me up babe? You gave me a slight heart attack when I couldn't find Tawny."

"You looked so peaceful, I couldn't." He chuckled. "That and Tawny told me no."

"Dude, she's already got you wrapped around her tiny little finger." Vic joked as he walked out, probably to wake Jaime.

"So," I started. "The Price Is Right?"

"She refused to watch cartoons."

"What?"

"I know. Anyway, eat your food." He turned and handed me a plate with scrambled eggs and chirizo, bacon, a hashbrown, and a piece of toast. If I didn't know him well enough, I'd think he was trying to make me fat.

"Thank you." I took my plate and one other to the table as Jaime walked in, moving to kiss Vic before he took a seat across from me.

"She is just too much. Her eyes are glued to Drew Carrey." Jaime commented.

"As long as she's happy." Tony brought the other two plates over and we all sat down to eat.

After breakfast, Jaime and Vic took off, claiming to have errands that they needed to run. I was pretty sure they were just going out for a date. They rarely ever had to go do errands. Tony had to head up to the store to work on some stuff for his clothing line today. So that left me to watch Tawny.

We were currently sitting on the couch watching Home Alone. I'm pretty sure she was the only person I knew besides Jack who could quote the whole movie. I just kicked back and relaxed as she got engrossed in it.

I must have dozed off while watching the movie. I awoke on the couch, a little groggy, and a terrible sound was echoing through my house. Justin Beiber. Tawny was dancing around the living room singing along. Albeit she was adorable, but that didn't change the fact that something had to be done about her taste in music.

"Tawny, sweetie." She spun around and stopped dancing.

"What Uncle Mike?" She skipped over, stopping in front of the couch.

"Why are you listening to that?"

"That's what mommy use to listen to." Hey eyes depicted her confusion. "You don't like Justin?"

"No." Her faced formed into a small, confused frown.

"Then what do you like?"

"Do you want to listen to the music that me and your uncles make?" Calling the guys uncles was a little weird still, but she was determined to refer to us that way.

"Yeah!" She jumped up and down as I got up from the couch and walked over to the stereo. I grabbed one of our CDs and popped it in.

Two hours later, Tawny was running around the living room yelling jumbled lyrics from our music, Sleeping With Sirens, Memphis May Fire, Of Mice & Men, and Bring Me The Horizon. I was watching her from the kitchen, laughing as I fixed her lunch. What I was really looking forward to was hearing the guys' reactions when they got home.

"My love for you was bulletproof, but you're the one who shot me!" She came running into the kitchen and pretended to be holding a gun. "Pew, pew!"

"Ah!" I clutched my chest and sank down to my knees. "You got me." She giggled and ran away.

"Tawny Lynne, come back here. Your sandwich is ready."

"Uncle Mike, you're dead, you can't talk!" She poked her head around the corner.

"I'm invincible."

"Like Superman?"

"No, like Harry Potter." She giggled again and sat at the table.

Vic and Jaime got home about an hour later. They dropped a few bags off by the front door and joined me in the living room. I guess they really did go run errands. From what I could see, they had gotten quite a lot of stuff from different places.

"Where's Tawny?" Vic asked as he sat down. Jaime had gone into the kitchen and came back with a few sodas.

"Taking a nap. She spent all morning dancing around the house." I answered as I took my drink.

"Vic and I went to a few stores and got her some toys and some stuff for her room." Jaime sat down next to Vic.

"Oh that's cool. The last thing we need is a bored child while we're touring."

"Yeah, and it's not like we can just leave her with someone." Vic added. "Plus having a kid on tour might be fun." Jaime and I both nodded in agreement.

"Is Tony still up North?" Jaime inquired.

"Mhmm. He said that he would be leaving the store at about four."

"Maybe we're just having too much fun!" Vic and Jaime both looked up towards the stairs.

"Tawny's awake." I chuckled.

"You did not." Jaime turned back to me, laughing lightly.

"Oh I so did."

"I am so proud to call you my brother." Vic smiled.

"You make me feel low!" Tawny came walking down the stairs. "Don't make me- Uncle Vic! Uncle Jaime!" She ran over and jumped in between them on the couch. "Do you guys really throw your guitars?"

"Tawny, where did you see that?" Vic chuckled.

"On here." She pulled out an iPhone.

"Where did this come from?" Jaime took it from her hand and unlocked it.

"Mommy gave it to me." Jaime glanced at me and turned the screen. There were at least six calls from Tony's number. Tawny had Bree's phone.

"Tawny, why do you have your mom's phone?" I asked, taking it from Jaime. She got this weird look on her face, like she was scared or something.

"Am… am I in trouble." Her eyes began to water.

"No, sweetie. We just want to know, that's all." Vic pulled her up into his lap and she clung to his neck. He began to rub her back lightly.

"Mommy said to keep it." She sniffled. "She said that with this, she can talk to me." Vic looked up at me and I sighed, running a hand through my hair. Now we knew that something was really wrong. No parent leaves their iPhone with their child when they know how to get a hold of the people they're with. Things were starting to look really bad, and I didn't think I wanted to know just how bad things might get in the near future.

**A/N: Alright chapter number 2! So excited for this new story. You guys are too, right? **

**Anyway, so I personally think that all four of PTV would make awesome parents. This is going to be a lot of fun to write, and thank you to everyone who follows this and comments. Those mean a lot to me =) Oh and if you guys have any creative suggestions for funny or serious situations, just let me know. I'm open to ideas. Love you guys!**


	3. Meeting The Family

Tony got home later that afternoon and we talked about Tawny's situation. I was really concerned about what was happening to Bree, and I could tell that it was bothering him as well. We hadn't heard anything from her in two days and it seemed pretty odd. We both decided that we'd play this by ear and just see what happened. As long as we kept Tawny safe, nothing else mattered.

The next day, we had to go to the studio for a meeting. We hadn't told our tour manager about our situation yet, but they couldn't really do anything about it. At this point, she was no different than any other part of our family.

We got her all buckled up in her booster seat in my car and Tony sat in the passenger seat. Vic and Jaime sat in the back on either side of her and we were off. We put on the new Fall Out Boy CD and she was bobbing her head back and forth to the music. I could see the smiles on everyone's faces as she sang along.

When we arrived at the studio, Tawny latched onto Tony's hand and walked beside him the whole way. We got more than our fair share of weird looks from the people who worked in the office. Ignoring them, we headed towards our manager's office. The secretary eyed us as we walked in.

"Ah, I'll let him know you're here." She glanced down at Tawny, who hid behind Tony's leg.

"Thanks Natalie." I answered, changing her point of attention back to me. She nodded and went to go let our manager know we were here.

"What's her damage?" Jaime questioned.

"I have an idea." Vic nodded towards Tawny, who had not come out from her hiding spot.

"He'll see you now." Natalie returned and took her spot back behind her desk. She glanced at Tawny again, before averting her eyes to her work. We filed into our manager's office and sat along the couch. Tony pulled Tawny up into his lap and handed her Bree's phone to play with.

"So guys, we have a rehearsal planned for tomorrow and-" He spun around in his chair and stopped talking. "Hello, who's this young lady."

"Jason, this is Tawny." I began. "She's our…"

"God daughter." Jaime finished.

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you." He smiled at her and she returned it, burring herself into Tony's side a little bit. "So is she staying with you guys."

"Yep." Tony answered shortly.

"For how long?"

"Indefinitely." A frown formed on Jason's face.

"But the tour-"

"She'll be joining us." I interjected. "And it's not up for discussion." Jason nodded, knowing that arguing would get him absolutely nowhere.

We moved on and began to go over the details of the next tour. We were getting ready for a month long tour with the guys from Sleeping With Sirens and All Time Low. We were all pretty stoked for the tour considering that we were really good friends with all the guys. Plus it would be interesting to see how they reacted to our newest member.

"You think that Jason really has a problem with us bringing her?" Jaime asked as we walked out of the building.

"Does it really matter?" Tony countered. "She's staying and nothing will change that."

"Am I in trouble, Uncle Tony?" Tawny's shy voice piped up. He turned and knelt down next to her.

"No you're not." She smiled and gave him a hug. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up with him as he stood and carried her to the car.

"Oh, Mike." I turned to Vic. "Mamma wants to meet her." He held his phone up to see a message from one of our cousins. Apparently our mom demanded to meet my new "daughter" as she called her.

"Guess we're making a pit stop on the way home." I shrugged.

We drove across town and stopped at mine and Vic's parent's house. When we got there, Jaime's and Tony's moms were also there. Tawny skipped happily next to us as we walked up the path and made it into the house. I don't think she was completely prepared for our parents.

From the moment we walked in, we got bombarded with questions. My mother fawned over Tawny the whole time, going on about how pretty she was and about how she was going to spoil her. It didn't take long for everyone to meet her and I have to admit that she handled it really well for being so young. I knew that it was just a matter of time before my parents questioned us about how we came to have her.

"Michael." Like I said, a matter of time.

"Si papa?" I questioned. He motioned for us to follow him. Vic and I lead the way with Tony and Jaime following behind us. We walked out into the back yard and my father closed the door so we could have some privacy. He turned and gave us the look that called for explanations.

"I'll begin." Tony spoke up. He began to tell about the phone call and how weird Bree had been acting the whole time. He explained that we had no idea what we were agreeing to and about how we could no longer get in touch with her about it. My father said nothing the whole time, which was a little scary to be honest. By the time Tony finished, I thought my heart was going to beat out of my chest. My father was silent for a minute then cleared his throat.

"So you've heard nothing from her mother?" He questioned. We all shook our head. "And you plan on taking the little girl on tour with you?"

"We don't really have a choice dad." Vic answered.

"That, and I don't think we should just abandon her like that." Tony added. "It's bad enough that her mom left her, what would happen if we did it too."

"It's been two days." My father countered. "I doubt she would be too upset."

"Dad, you don't understand." I argued. "Tawny is literally attached to one of us at all times. She never leaves our side unless she's in her room napping." He nodded.

"Well if you boys think you're up for being parents, then we'll help you any way we can." My father placed his hand on mine and Vic's shoulders. "Although I think it's a little odd for one child to have four fathers."

"She calls us uncles actually." Jaime chuckled.

"That may be true," My father began. "But, she will eventually change that view. Even though she is young, she's smart. I can tell." We all nodded in agreement with his statement. "Now let's get back inside before your mother comes to the point where she refuses to give her back." With that said, we went back inside.

We spent a few more hours at their house. Tawny was mesmerized by our mother and the stories that she told about our childhoods. She even pulled out our old pictures. Tawny had so much fun that she was pretty sad when we had to leave. She refused to go out the door until we promised that she could come back and visit again. Satisfied, she finally let Jaime pick her up and carry her to the car. By the time we got home, she was asleep and Vic volunteered to carry her to bed. Tony and I headed to our room and flopped across our bed.

"How does she have so much energy?" Tony asked as he rolled to face me.

"I have no clue babe." I chuckled. "But she's six so I can kind of understand."

"God forbid anyone ever gives her sugar." He moved so that he was sitting on top of me, his legs on either side of my hips. I leaned up and kissed him. He kissed back fervently and moved so that I was lying back against the pillows again. His kiss was hungry and impatient and I couldn't help but grin against his lips. It had been two days since the last time we were able to be alone like this. Having a child around made being intimate very difficult.

The light kissing soon turned into a full blown make-out session. I had to pull back and get up and lock our door just so no one walked in. When I got back, Tony yanked me back down and tore my shirt from my body. He moved so that one of his legs was between mine and rubbed it against me, causing a pleasant shiver to run down my spine.

"Babe, are you sure?" I mumbled against his lips. "What about-"

"Shut up." He replied huskily and rolled up against me. I groaned out and reattached our lips. I reached my hand up under his shirt and let them roam over his smooth skin. He groaned and rolled us over, pulling his shirt off and moving to kiss down my chest and stomach. Reaching the hem of my jeans, he quickly undid them and yanked them from my body.

"Feisty aren't we?" I teased. He just glared at me before taking my length into his mouth. I hissed in pleasure as he bobbed a few times and released me, replacing his mouth with his hand.

"I don't hear you complaining." He smirked. Before I could answer, he swallowed around my length again, turning whatever coherent thought into a throaty moan. I reached down and tangled my fingers in his hair, pulling back on it lightly. He made a humming sound and I nearly bucked.

"Babe." I breathed. He got the hint and stopped, crawling back up my body and kissing me again. He reached over to our bedside table and pulled out the small bottle of lube that we had in there. He coated my length and lined himself up.

"Aren't you going to- Ah!" He slid down without warning.

"Oh god." He moaned. "It's been too long." I gripped his hips and helped him move. I couldn't even vocalize my agreement. Everything kept coming out as a moan or a gasp.

"Mike…" Tony had leaned over and was grinding against me. "We gotta be quieter… Tawny- Ah!" Apparently that was impossible. I knew we were both close. I could feel the heat building in my stomach and Tony was at the point where he could barely move on his own. I moved a little so I was in more of a sitting position and moved his legs so they were over my arms to give me better leverage. The new angle caused him to groan and wrap his arms around my neck. He was panting in my ear and my resolve snapped. My hips jerked up as I came, Tony following right behind me. He stayed against my chest for a few moments as we caught our breath. After a bit, he moved and grabbed a few tissues to wipe up our mess.

"I'm never going two days without sex again." Me mumbled as we laid down. I pulled him against me and kissed the back of his neck.

"Whatever you say Tony." I whispered. Hey, I wasn't going to complain.

**A/N: Um so yeah...the smut kinda just happened. It wasn't planned at all I swear but I'm sure no one is complaining.**


	4. Lost

Over the next few weeks we adjusted to our new life. It was pretty weird having a six year old running around our house, singing our songs and cleaning up after us. (No, seriously, we can't even leave a cup out without her putting it in the dishwasher.) Considering everything that Tony had told me about Bree, I was very surprised at how well Tawny behaved.

Today was the day before we were supposed to leave for tour and we were spending the day shopping around the mall. Tawny was loving all of the different shops and pulled us from one to the other. How someone so small had so much energy, I will never understand. God forbid we ever get her hyped up on sugar or something.

We had been here for about an hour and she was still dragging us into everywhere that caught her attention. I was pretty sure that we would have bought her anything that she wanted, but she only ever wanted to look. I had to convince her that it was okay for us to buy her a portable game system, explaining how long and boring the drives could get. She, however, was thoroughly convinced that she would be fine without it. We got it anyway.

"So Tawny, where do you want to go next?" Tony asked. "Tawny?" He repeated when she didn't answer. We turned around. "Guys, where's Tawny?" Tony's voice was panicked. I looked around and she wasn't behind us.

"She was right here a second ago." Jaime explained, looking through the groups of people.

"Then where is she now?" I questioned, jumping up onto a ledge to get a better view.

"Oh my god! We lost a six year old in the mall!" Tony was officially freaking out.

"Babe, calm down." I jumped down and grabbed his shoulders. "We'll find her."

"Mike's right Tone." Vic agreed. "Now let's split up so we can cover more ground." We nodded and all four of us split up.

I went back the way we came, hoping that maybe she had gotten distracted by something in one of the shops. I checked every corner of everywhere we past, finding nothing. I was sure that I had checked this floor twice before I went down to the second.

Half an hour had past and I was on my way over to the security station. As I was approaching, I heard someone yelling at me.

"Uncle Mike!" I turned just in time to catch the small body that was launched at me.

"Tawny!" I held her tightly to me. "Where on earth have you been?" I held her against my hip so I could see her face.

"I can answer that." A familiar female voice offered.

"You know what," I began as I looked up. "I'm not even surprised to see you." She chuckled.

"Now is that any way to greet a friend?" She stepped towards me.

"It's good to see you-"

"Tawny!" I turned to see Tony rushing over. He took her from me and hugged her tightly. "I'm so glad you're safe. Oh, hello Taylor… Taylor?"

"Why hello yourself Tony." She chuckled again. "Now, will you please explain how you guys added such a lovely girl to your family and neglected to tell me?" She was staring at me.

"Hey, I called you three times and you never answered." I defended.

"What number did you call Michael?"

"Austin's." She rolled her eyes.

"Mike, how many times do I have to tell you that we weren't together?" She shook her head. "I was working on a project with him, that's all."

"Sure Taylor." Vic's voice came from behind us. He and Jaime joined our group.

"Are we ever not going to run into you in random places?" Jaime asked.

"Hey, be nice to her." Tawny pouted. "She's nice." Jaime held his hands up defensively.

"Thank you, Tawny." Tawny smiled brightly at Taylor.

"So Tay," I began. "Why are you here in San Diego?"

"I came down to get a couple prints from Adam and to pick up the camera he ordered for me."

"What happened to yours?" Vic questioned.

"Austin tripped and bumped me and I fell with it." She shrugged. "Anyway, I have a plane to catch so I'll be seeing you guys. Tawny, don't go running off anymore okay?"

"I won't." She promised.

"Later guys." Taylor winked and walked off in the other direction.

"She scares me." Jaime announced. We all laughed at his comment.

"Come on guys, we have packing to do." Tony carried Tawny and we headed back towards our car.

We got home that afternoon and finished up the last of our packing. Tawny was in bed by nine and we weren't far behind her, having to get up at five the next morning. I wasn't sure why we were leaving so early seeing as our next show was two days from now in Arizona, but whatever. I was curious to see how she reacted to being on tour. As far as we could tell, she would be fine, but you never can know for sure.

The next morning proved to be a bit of a hassle. I mean, have you ever tried getting a six year old to get up and move at five in the morning? Yeah, I didn't think so. Anyway, we got Tawny down and into the bus before we loaded up all of the remaining equipment. When we left, she was sitting on the couch, trying to stay awake. By the time we got back in, she had fallen asleep again. I was already up and awake, so I picked her up and laid her down in my bunk so she could sleep.

"So did I tell you that Kellin's bringing Cope with him?" Vic asked as I walked back into the front lounge.

"Really?" I took a seat at the kitchenette table. "That's awesome. I'm sure Tawny will love her."

"Cope's already one, right?" Tony asked as he sat on the couch.

"Yeah, I'm sure that they'll get along." I answered. "Tawny likes cute things and Copeland is definitely a cutie."

"So how did Kellin take the news?" Jaime asked Vic.

"He was pretty confused at first, but he said that he'll help out in any way that he can during tour." Vic replied. "And Matty said he has no problem watching the girls since he's tagging along with the guys from Sirens."

"So we have a baby sitter?" Tony chuckled. "Matty's a good guy." We all agreed. I guess this shouldn't be too bad, maybe even easy.

"This should be a cake walk." Jaime finished. Oh, if only we knew how wrong those words would turn out to be…

**A/N: Ok, so again I fail at updating this. I've been so focused on my Kellic that I didnt realize that I had this chapter finished. Thank you for sticking with me and I love you all. Your comments are amazing and I look forward to reading them every time I post.**


	5. Phonecall

Okay, I apologize in advance for this, but it needs to be discussed. Traveling in a bus for long periods of time with a six year old is way more difficult than originally planned. Sure, Tawny is a fantastic kid, but even the best get bored eventually. Plus she's been awake on and off all morning. She's been asking questions non-stop for almost two hours and we're running low on patience.

"Mike if we don't stop soon, I might explode." Tony spoke quietly whole Jaime was distracting Tawny.

"We need to get her something else to distract her." Vic groaned. I lifted my head from my hands. I had an idea.

"Where are we playing first?"

"Flagstaff, why?" Tony looked puzzled. I stood and made my way towards our driver.

"Hey, find the nearest music store." Our driver glanced up at me momentarily.

"Jason will have a cow, Mike, you know that." He protested.

"Eitherfind the closest music store or we unleash Tawny on you and Jason." Ultimatums arealways fun.

"You got it." He moved to adjust the GPS. As I walked back.

"Man, I really hope this works." I sat back down by Tony, who had Tawny in his lap. She was playing with his hair, tying it into little braids.

"Tawny, sweetie." She stopped her hands and turned to me.

"Yes, Uncle Mike?"

"I have a surprise for you." Her face lit up instantly. "But you have to go play in the back lounge for a little while and give your uncles and I some time alone, okay?"

"Okie dokie!" She hopped off of Tony's lap and bounded towards the back lounge.

"Finally." Tony breathed.

"Surprise huh?" Jaime questioned.

"She obviously bored with whatever we have for her here so I figured we would find something for her to focus on at the music store." Tony leaned over into my side and let out a sigh.

"I don't care as long as we get a breather." I chuckled and just stroked his head.

We arrived at a small music store in the middle of town not too late in the day. We took Tawny inside and let her wander around and look at all of the things in the store. My idea was to get her whatever caught her eye the most… except maybe a drum set. I mean, I would be so proud but that's a lot of noise.

She gazed around at all of the instruments that were hanging on the walls, taking a moment to look at each one. Tony and I followed her around while Vic and Jaime looked through some of the vinyl. As she passed by a small teal guitar, she let out a small squeal and turned to us.

"Uncle Tony!" She jumped a little bit while holding onto the hem of his shirt. "Can I have that one?" Tony looked to me and I shrugged.

"Sure sweetie, but you have to promise that you'll take care of it and to practice hard okay?"

"Okay!" She threw her arms around the both of us and then ran towards Vic and Jaime. We could hear her telling them about it as I grabbed the guitar from the wall. Her eyes were so lit up with Joy, that even if this were a drum kit, I doubt I would have said no. I'm such a pushover for children.

I took the instrument up to the counter and paid for it, a case, and a stand. The entire time I was being rung up, I kept thinking about how she could bond with Vic and Tony with this. She's already so attached to me from the time we spent together. And she loves Jaime's jokes, but I want her to be able to have a great relationship with all of us.

I sighed as I gathered up the purchase and we headed back to the bus. Tawny asked if she could have the guitar then and go sit in the back lounge. I didn't see a problem with that so I handed it over and she skipped away. The guys and I plopped back onto the couches as we drove off.

"Well that should keep her occupied." Jaime breathed.

"Until she asks me or Vic for help." Tony laughed lightly.

"Give her a few hours." Vic murmured. I chuckled at my brother and pulled my phone from my pocket. I was ringing, but I didn't recognize the number. Tony eyed me a little as I answered.

"Hello?"

"Mike?" A female voice came from the other end.

"Bree?" I was shocked. We hadn't heard from her since the night Tawny came to stay with us.

"Hi." She replied meekly. "Um… there's something you need to know."

"Wait, let me talk to her first." Tony held his hand out and I handed him the phone.

"Bree, is everything alright?" He paused. "No, I'm not mad at you. I was, but I'm over it… She's been fine… No, she's behaving… it's alright." He gave me an unsure look and mouthed the word crying.

"Here, talk to Mike." He handed back the phone and stood up. "I'm going to go check on Tawny." I nodded.

"Bree?"

"Mike, I can never thank you and the guys for what you've done for me."

"It's not like we would have turned her away." I ran a hand through my hair. I had no idea what to do. Vic and Jaime were both sitting there watching me and listening to the conversation.

"There's a reason I called you." Bree began again. "My ex, Johnny, he… he's trying to sue me for custody of Tawny."

"Wait… is he the father?"

"No, but he's got some friends in high places." She sniffled before continuing. "But I don't care about that because it's not going to matter soon."

"Wait what do you mean it's not going to matter?" I stood up and paced around a little. "Bree you can't say that when you have a six year old daughter who has no idea when she's going to see you again."

"That's my problem… she's not going to see me again. Ever." Her voice cracked again.

"What do you mean?" My tone was a little more harsh than necessary, but I was shocked. "Where are you going?"

"Mike… I'm dying…"

**A/N:** **Dun dun dun... okay I'm sorry. I don't update this for almost a month and then I drop this bomb? I'm such a terrible person... and I'm not sorry lol**

**So yeah, who was expecting that huh? I love you guys and thanks for sticking by me! I couldn't ask for better subscribers! You guys are amazing =)**


	6. Babysitter

I nearly dropped my phone. This had to be some kind of sick joke right? Bree couldn't really be dying… right?

"Bree, I… how?" I stuttered.

"Cervical cancer." She replied calmly. "Mike, I have to go soon so I'll make this quick."

"Alright." I sighed. Vic and Jaime were still giving me confused looks. I held up my hand, telling them to give me a minute.

"No matter what happens, you must not give Tawny up to Johnny. He doesn't care about her in the least and I know that you guys will take care of her. You'll be receiving a few letters in the mail. Have your manager overlook them, sign them, and mail them back, no questions asked."

"Bree, this is a lot to ask of us." I rubbed the back of my head as I continued to pace in front of Jaime and Vic.

"Mike, think about it this way, even if I came back for her, would you really want to give her up?"

"Well we would have to-"

"But would you want to? Would you give her up?"

"Bree…" I couldn't give her an answer, which gave her exactly what she needed to know.

"See." She sounded so sad and heartbroken. "Give her my love and remind her that she meant everything to me." She hung up before I had the chance to respond, the dial tone almost haunting me. I pulled the phone away from my ear and glanced at the blinking call time on the screen. I sighed again and turned to Jaime and my brother.

"So?" Jaime questioned cautiously.

"Welcome to parenthood guys…" I gave them a weak smile and made my way to the back lounge. I could hear guitar sounds coming from inside and I quietly opened the door. The scene that was inside made me break out into a smile.

Tony was sitting across from Tawny on one of the couches. He would show her how to hold her fingers, strum the chord, and then have her try. Tawny had a look of pure adoration on her face as she tried to mimic his movements. Tony glanced up towards me and our eyes met. The look he gave me made my heart swell and I swear I could have cried right there. I made my way inside and sat on the floor by Tawny.

"You're doing so well, kiddo." I rubbed her head and her eyes lit up at the compliment. She set her guitar down and threw her arms around my neck tightly.

"I love you, Uncle Mike, thank you." She whispered. I blinked, completely caught off guard, and looked up to Tony. He just grinned and nodded.

"I love you too, Tawny." I held her back at arm's length again. "Why not go show Vic and Jaime what you've learned, huh?"

"Alright." She got up, hugged Tony, grabbed her guitar, and bounded from the room. After she left, Tony moved so that he was sitting behind me on the couch. He pulled my head towards his chest and brushed a hand through my hair. I let out a breath that I hadn't realized I had been holding, and leaned into him.

"So, what happened?" He questioned.

"Bree has cancer." I stated calmly. There really was no point in beating around the bush with this. Tony's hand stopped moving.

"So, what's going to happen to Tawny?" His voice shook slightly with what I could only assume as worry.

"We're keeping her." I shuffled so that I could face him. "We're already her legal guardians, but… I want to adopt her." His eyes searched mine, searching for any signs of doubt.

"Mike, you realize that gay couples have a really hard time with that right?"

"I don't care." I was serious about this. "Tony, do you really believe that she would be happy anywhere else? She adores us and especially you." He blushed slightly. "Come on, let's go back." I went to stand up, but Tony pulled me back causing me to topple onto him. He pulled me face to his and connected our lips in a deep kiss. I guess we could go back in a little while.

We finally made it to the venue a little while later. Tawny had fallen asleep not long after leaving the lounge from what Vic told me. No one really wanted to wake her up, so I opted for carrying her. I hadn't taken into account how many of our fans would be outside waiting and I could see people pulling out their cameras. Great, I could just see the headlines online. "Tony and Mike love child?" Fantastic…

I set Tawny down on one of the couches in the dressing room, making sure that she was settled before going to help with set up. The next problem on my list was figuring out where she was going to stay during the set.

"Mike, they can't seem to find you crash." Vic walked up to me with a slightly annoyed expression. "They're telling me that it's not in your set case."

"That's because it's in the case with my bass drum." I couldn't help but roll my eyes slightly. I never kept it anywhere else.

"Vic, where's Tawny?" Jason came up to us, an annoyed look glued to his face.

"Dressing room, why?"

"I found someone to babysit her." He answered smugly. I wondered who had pooped in his cheerios this morning considering he was more annoyed than normal.

"Look Jason, I'm sure that she'll be fine stage side." I argued.

"Yes, but she would disagree." He stepped sideways to reveal another familiar face standing behind him.

"You know, I really shouldn't even be surprised by this." Vic chuckled.

"Good to see you too guys." Taylor grinned and moved forward to give us each a hug. "I figured that since I'm in town, I might as well hang stage side with Tawny."

I walked Taylor back towards the dressing room. I was beginning to become rather curious about how she always seemed to appear whenever we needed her most. She always managed to be around to save the day, ever since the beginning. It was as if she were my guardian angel or something cheesy like that.

"So how's Tawny been doing?" Taylor's voice pulled me back from my thoughts.

"She's doing well." I replied with a slight shrug of my shoulders.

"You don't sound too convincing there Michael." She gave me a stern look and I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Her mother just told me that she's dying of cancer and I have no idea how to tell her."

"I can do it." She replied almost immediately.

"Really?"

"Yeah… I mean, my mom died when I was about her age so no one would understand how she feels better than I can." I could feel the sadness in her voice as she spoke.

"Taylor… I-"

"Don't worry about it." She turned to me and gave me a warming smile. "I'm okay" I reached over and pulled her into a sideways hug.

"I don't know how I could ever thank you."

"You guys are staying overnight, right?" I nodded. "Let her stay with me tonight. I'm sure it would be a lot easier for her if she had me there. Plus I know that you and Tony could use a night to yourselves." She lifted my left hand to look at the ring that I had there. "Damn, I'm glad we found these. They're so cool." She chuckled and then disappeared behind the dressing room door.

"Man, she's an odd ball." I chuckled to myself. I was really glad that she was there though. This would make things hopefully much easier.

**A/N: Yay another chapter and it didn't take a month this time...**


	7. Tease

When the time came for us to go on, the guys and I headed to the dressing room to get the girls. I opened the door to the room and stopped, trying not to laugh at what I saw. Tawny had taken Taylor's hair and braided it in all different sizes around her head. She had apparently decided that makeup was a must and Taylor now had bright red lips, dark blue eyeshadow, and light pink blush. Truthfully, Tawny did fairly well with the makeup.

"You girls look like you're having fun." Vic chuckled as we made our way into the room.

"Doesn't she look pretty Uncle Vic?" Tawny bounded over to him and he picked her up.

"Beautiful." He chuckled again.

"Hey, I'll remember that Victor." Taylor threatened emptily. She reached up and pulled the braids back into one pony tail and joined us. "Showtime?"

"Yep, let's go." I poked her as she walked past me. She smacked my hand away and glared playfully. We walked back to side stage and Vic handed Tawny back to Taylor. We did our usual chant, grabbed our stuff, and ran out to meet the crowd.

The energy immediately began to flood through my body as I sat down at my set. Absolutely nothing beat the feeling of being on stage, well maybe with the exception of being around Tawny, but they are still very different. As we began our opening song, I sneaked a glance over to side stage and watched Tawny's face light up as she realized that she knew the words to the song. I smiled and returned my attention back to the crowd.

Throughout the show, I could see the guys glancing over at the side stage area and smile. Tawny was singing along and jumping with Vic during the whole set. She really was way too adorable for words. Taylor was doing a great job making sure that she was having fun and that she was safe. It gave me a little more peace of mind about Tawny going with her tonight.

When we had finished the show, we excited the stage and Tawny ran right up to Tony and jumped into his arms. He chuckled and gave her a hug before placing her against his hip.

"That was so cool!" She gushed.

"Why thank you." Tony smiled. We couldn't help but laugh as she went on about how cool she thought we were. I moved my eyes to Taylor who gave me a reassuring smile.

"So did you ask her?" I asked as I began to walk beside her.

"Yep, and she's excited to have a girl's night." She explained. "I'm just hoping that she is able to understand what I'm going to tell her."

"I know what you mean." I gave her shoulder a light pat as we walked into the dressing room. After we had finished changing, Tony and I packed some things for Tawny to take with her. She gave us all a big hug before bounding over to Taylor and grabbing her hand. We waved goodbye and waited for them to get into the car before getting onto the bus.

Our driver drove us the short distance to the hotel where we were staying and dropped us off in the front. We had had Jason check us in earlier so we could just head to our rooms. Tony and I walked into ours and I flopped down onto the bed.

"Man that was a long show." I breathed. I felt the bed dip beside me as Tony sat down.

"Yeah it was." He chuckled. "I'm glad that Taylor was here to watch Tawny."

"Me too. Although I'm sure this will be all over the internet at some point soon."

"Eh who cares?" Tony leaned back and turned to face me.

"Did you ever think we would become parents?" I questioned after a few moments of silence.

"No." Tony said bluntly. "I never would have expected us to have kids given the circumstances."

"Yeah, me either." I agreed. "In just a few weeks, we'll have a daughter." Tony lifted himself onto his elbow and leaned over my face.

"We'll be a proper family." He grinned.

"Well maybe not proper." I laughed as I leaned up to give him a kiss. I pulled away and we stared at each other for a moment before he closed his eyes and moved back to my lips.

The kisses began softly. There was an urgent feeling behind them, but we paced ourselves, enjoying the feel of the other. Tony moved from his position next to me and straddled my hips. I moved my hands so that they rested against his hips and lightly brushed my thumbs under the hem of his shirt. His hair fell in front of his face and brushed against my cheeks lightly.

He moved his lips from mine and attached them to my neck, sucking against the skin lightly. He nipped his way to my collar and brushed his hands under my shirt, lifting it higher. I got the hint and pulled the clothing from my torso so he could access the rest of my collar bone. He bit down harshly and then soothed over the mark with his tongue, sending a shiver throughout my body.

"Tony, you're being a tease." I scolded. He scoffed lightly and moved his hands to the front of my jeans, pressing against the growing bulge underneath. I let out a breathy sigh as he moved his hand and shuffled his body lower. I felt his fingers work the button of my jeans and soon they were being pulled down and tossed to the ground. He hooked his fingers into the hem of my boxers and pulled them away until he could reach my length.

He blew cold air against my sensitive skin and my breathing hitched in my throat. I instantly regretted the comment I made moments ago. He dragged his tongue against the underside of my length and swallowed around my head. I let a groan passed my lips and tangled my hands in the sheets of the bed.

I could hear his shuffling and the sound of his belt being undone. He released me long enough to take of his clothes and then went back to his previous task. By the time he decided he was satisfied, I was a panting mess. My knuckles were white from gripping the sheets so tightly. He climbed back up my body and kissed me deeply.

I felt his hand move to my length and hold it in place as he slid down. I let out a low moan as his warmth enveloped me. The sneaky brat had already prepared for this and caught me off guard slightly. It took him a moment before he began to move and pick up his pace. He leaned forward and panted devilishly into my ear, moaning my name over and over again as he rode me. I moved to grip his hips and pushed my thumb into the pressure points there causing him to gasp slightly.

I can honestly say that watching him above me is one of the sexiest things that I have ever witnessed. His hair fell loosely against his shoulders and his eyes were clouded over with lust. His breathing was becoming more labored as he picked up his pace. He began to let out a string of random sounds and words and I knew he was getting close. I gripped his hips tightly and guided his movements, angling so that I could reach deeper inside of him. After a few hard thrusts, he let out a loud moan and came, tightening around me. The sensations sent me over and I groaned as I released inside of him.

He collapsed against me and breathed shallowly. It took a few moments before he moved so that he was beside me. I reached over and brushed my hand against his cheek as he smiled at me.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I pulled him against me, ignoring the mess and let myself drift off to sleep.

**A/N: Again, sorry that this took so long. I have been so busy lately and nothing has been coming to me as far as good ideas...ugh anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. The next one may be on the dramatic side of things**


	8. Visitors

The next morning, we had a text message from Taylor, explaining that Tawny was doing fine and that she took her out for breakfast. Tony and I had a big sigh of relief before going out for breakfast ourselves.

By the time we returned to the bus, Vic was waiting for us outside. He was on the phone arguing with someone and it seemed to be pretty heated. We waited for him to be finished before questioning him about it.

"That was Kellin." He breathed. "Apparently there was a mix-up with some mailing addresses and he received a very hard letter in the mail that was supposed to be for us."

"So he's pissed?" I asked.

"No, quite the contrary." Vic ran a hand through his hair. "He's worried. He wouldn't tell me what was in the letter, but he's now on his way to the next venue and plans to discuss it there."

Wait, what about the kids?" Tony asked in a worried tone. "Isn't Katelynne gone for a few weeks?"

"They're coming with." Vic sighed. "This will be just fantastic."

"Hey what's going on?" Jaime came from the bus. He looked like he had just woken up, which is weird since we stayed in the hotel. I looked at Vic, realizing his hair was a mess.

"Oh gross." I shuddered. The other three gave me a weird look and I just waved them off.

"Babe, Kellin's coming to visit, and he's bringing the boys and Cope." Vic explained. Jaime nodded while yawning lazily.

"Then let's get this show on the road and get going to the next city." Jaime suggested.

"What about Tawny?" Tony added. "She's still with Taylor."

"I got that covered." I pulled my phone from my pocket and punched in a few numbers. The other line rang a few times before Taylor picked up.

"Hey, Mike, we were just finishing up. What's going on?"

"Change of plans, Taylor. Is it possible for you to bring Tawny to the next show? I guess something happened and Kellin is coming out to see us and it's urgent."

"Yeah, sure. We'll have a girls day and then join you tonight."

"You're awesome thank you."

"Of course." I hung up after saying goodbye and looked to the guys.

"Let's go."

We got the crew ready and our equipment packed and hit the road. We discussed what could have possibly scared Kellin to the point that he was getting a last minute flight to join us in Texas with his three kids in tow. We figured that if we made good time then we would get to Dallas at the same time as him.

The drive to the airport was not as long as we had thought it would be. When we got there, Kellin's plane was just about to land. We waited for him in the terminal, a little antsy and worried. By the time he got there, I was bouncing on the balls on my feet.

"Kellin!" Vic called out once he spotted the boys carrying Copeland.

"Hey." He waved and walked right over to us. "Let me grab the luggage and we'll leave." He walked over to were the luggage was being unloaded and picked up two bags. Jaime grabbed the other one from him and I took Copeland from his son, leading them to the bus.

We set up the TV in the front lounge and left the remote with the kids. Kellin followed us into the back and closed the door behind us. We all took seats around the room and waited for him to begin.

"Alright, so what the heck is going on with you guys?" Was the first things out of his mouth.

"What do you mean what's up with us? What's up with you?" Tony retorted.

"This." He threw a folded piece of paper onto the table. "This was delivered to my record company the day before yesterday. I got it this morning." He met my eyes. "It was addressed to you."

"Me?" I questioned. I grabbed the paper from the table and read it. "What the fuck?" I looked back up to Kellin.

"That's what I said!" Kellin shouted.

"What does it say?" Vic asked.

"It's a threat." Kellin answered. He never moved his eyes from mine. "Whoever send it wants Tawny, and he wants her now."

"It's Johnny." I explained. "He was Bree's boyfriend."

"Is he Tawny's father?" Tony's voice was shaking.

"No. She never told me about the real father." I tossed the paper back onto the table. "Johnny's threatening to take her from us, but why would he send the letter to the wrong company?"

"That's what I want to know." Kellin added. "Whatever it is, there's no way that you can let him get to her. That little girl will not make it with him."

"Oh we have no intention of letting him have her." Vic scoffed. "From what I understand, we're her legal guardians."

"Then you guys better prepare to fight him." Kellin leaned back against the door. "This isn't going to be fun. Where is she now?"

"With Taylor." Tony answered

"That girl that you guys kept running last tour?" Kellin looked perplexed.

"Yep." Jaime laughed.

"Um, isn't that a little creepy?"

"Not really." I chuckled. "We've been texting for a few months and she knows Austin and Adam so I'm not worried." Kellin just nodded.

"So you plan on being here for a bit?" Vic stood up and walked over to him.

"Well Katelynne doesn't come home for another few days, so why not have a mini vacation?"

"You're more than welcome to come with us." Vic patted him on the shoulder. They walked out of the room together and said something about making coffee.

"So what's the plan?" Jaime questioned after a moment.

"We wait it out." Tony sighed. "Bree was supposed to send us some paperwork and instructions for filing for adoption."

"Then we won't have to worry about anything." I sighed, leaning against the couch and running a hand through my hair.

"Nope," Jaime laughed. "Just have to worry about raising a little girl. How hard can that be?" I couldn't help but scoff. That was probably going to be the single most difficult thing we would ever have to do in life.

**A/N: Well at least this one is better than the last chapter in my other story...**


End file.
